


Zero's Point of view

by nasinix



Category: the long leash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasinix/pseuds/nasinix
Summary: Fanart to "The Long Leash: Irritated Dragon", chapter 55.The only second in a back view mirror (if spaceships had a mirrors)





	Zero's Point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Leash: Irritated Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160676) by [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21). 

Zero is broking my heart.  
And again.  



End file.
